


Gehenna Gate = Familiar?

by AuraSpectre_Donit



Series: Father [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSpectre_Donit/pseuds/AuraSpectre_Donit
Summary: Rin summons a familiar, just one no-one would expect to qualify as a technical familiar.





	Gehenna Gate = Familiar?

Neuhaus Sensei stood behind a circle drawn with blood. It looked similar to a circle Satanists would use to summon Satan. The cram school students watched their teacher chant unintelligible words after slitting his palm and letting blood pool on the floor. The teacher's blood took shape and formed into what looked like deformed sack boys, stitching and everything.

"These are familiars, demons summoned by Tamers to obey their every will. It takes a great deal of skill to summon a familiar, so don't get potty if nothing happens when you try. I've passed out a small sheet of paper with a summon circle drawn on it. Draw blood from your fingers and chant whatever comes to mind. Like I said before, it takes a great deal of skill to summon a familiar, but natural talent works just as well." Neuhaus explains.

"Remember, if you ever feel threatened by your familiar, tear the paper or mess up the summoning circle."

Izumo stepped up first. She bit her finger and swiped it across the rough paper.

"I humbly beseech thee, Goddesses Inari, to grant my request!" She prayed. Two snow white foxes materialized at her feet. 

"Not one, but two Byakkos. Well done Miss Kamiki." Neuhaus praised.

"Wow Izumo, you're so talented!" Paku cheered.

"I want to go next!" Shiemi said. The blond bit her finger and chanted, "Come here boy, or something like that, hehe!". Her mutters weren't responded to for a short second. About a minute later, a little Greenman popped out of the circle. 

"Nee!"

"Yay, I did it! Can I call you Nee?" Shiemi cheered.

"Nee!"

"It's cute, like a peanut. Reminds me of you." Kamiki sneered.

"Thank you!" Shiemi said, unknowing of the fact that the fox girl was being sarcastic.

The rest of the class tried, all ending in groans or defeated words.

"I'll try!" Rin said determinedly. He bit his thumb and with little effort drew blood. He sneered the blood across the circle before it inevitably closed up.

"Hey, whatever demon can hear me, come forth! You better be fricken' awesome!" Rin yelled.

The air immediately clouded with miasma. The room darkened and a wave of negativity washed over everybody in class, except Rin. The blood collected on Rin's paper fell to the ground onto Neuhaus's circle. 

The thick red liquid spread across the circle, engulfing it and the teacher's familiars. The faces of demons rose from the wooden floors and pooled in Rin's blood. A conglomerated mess of cackling demons swam in his blood beneath him. 

Next was the golden statues and walls that lined the demon pool party that rose. Statues of your average looking demons with spears wrapped around the laughing mass of disturbing faces. They stood straight, guarding the demons.

Rin stood with shock covering his face. Flashbacks of Shiro's death played in his mind like records. The miasma cleared, revealing scared classmates.

"Gehenna Gate?!" Neuhaus screamed.

"Rin, tear the paper now!" The instructor screeched.

He complied without hesitation. The mass of cackling demons dispersed and disappeared, leaving nothing but the memory of it behind.

"Gehenna Gate?! I thought Satan was the only being powerful enough to summon it!" Bon yelled.

"E-eh?!" Rin stuttered.

"Okumura! You have some explaining to do!"

* * *

 

The situation had cleared with the help of Mephisto Pheles. His sly tongue had twisted the situation into something believable. 

Rin now took special classes with The Order's most powerful Tamer (officially ranked Tamer, that is). 

The half demon's classmates were flabbergasted at the information of Rin being the only individual (not including Satan himself) capable of summoning the Gehenna Gate, putting Rin at the spot of 'Most Powerful Unranked Tamer' or MPUT for short. 

In short, Gehenna Gate was now Rin's familiar. 

That is how Rin's adventure as a Knight and Tamer began.


End file.
